The invention relates to a magazine for automatic weapons with an endless chain.
A belt feed unit for automatic weapons with a single endless chain is known from German patent specification No. 28 39 839. The chain can, if so desired, be loaded with two different types of cartridge. To fire one type of cartridge, the chain is driven in one direction, and if another type of cartridge, likewise loaded in the chain, is to be fired, the chain is driven in the other direction in order to feed these other cartridges to the weapon. Depending on how many cartridges of the first type have already been fired, it is necessary when switching to the second type of cartridge to move a more or less large part of the already emptied chain past the delivery opening of the magazine, from where the cartridges are fed to the weapon, before the first cartridge of the other type can be fired.
A device for feeding ammunition to an automatic weapon is known from the German pending patent application No. 32 19 800 whereby the device exhibits two endless chains. One chain conveys cartridges from a drum magazine to the weapon, and the other chain conveys cartridges from a plurality of shafts to the weapon. If a switch is to be made from one type of cartridge to the other type of cartridge, this is done by the chains being shifted accordingly by an adapter which deflects the two chains in the region of the weapon.